In contemporary computers such as iMac computers manufactured by Apple Computer, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif., most of the critical components, such as the motherboard, memory, etc., are enclosed within a small interior space. Modification, upgrading and repair of such a computer requires access to the components within this interior space, which is enclosed on all sides. In the case of the iMac computer, for example, the interior components are accessed by means of case screws. A Phillips screwdriver or a tool provided by the computer manufacturer is needed in order to turn these screws, and they must be turned in and then not removed, in accordance with the manufacturer's instructions. Once the screws have been turned in accordance with the manufacturer's instructions, the case of the computer can then be opened to access the interior components.
Other computers may require a different tool to open the case, and there may be different manufacturers' instructions, but in each instance a specific tool is required to open the case and manufacturer's instructions must be followed. If the customer or repair person does not have the correct tool, uses too much force, or does not otherwise follow the manufacturer's instructions, the case of the computer may be damaged or may not be possible to open. Also, such tools, which could include different kinds of screwdrivers, keys, or custom tools, are easily lost or misplaced, in which case a replacement tool must be ordered, further causing a delay in repair or upgrading of the computer.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system for opening a device easily and quickly, without the possibility of damage to the computer, display, or device. The method and system should be easily implemented, adaptable and cost-effective. The present invention addresses such a need.